Marriage Diaries
by blissfulblossom
Summary: The ups and downs of married life in Geum Jandi's perspective, set after she finally tied the knot with ShinHwa Group's heir, Gu Jun Pyo. It is definitely a life changing event for our heroine, from a common daughter of a laundry owner to the lawfully wedded wife of Korea's Prince of Business Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Diaries

The ups and downs of married life in Geum Jandi's perspective, set after she finally tied the knot with ShinHwa Group's heir, Gu Jun Pyo. It is definitely a life changing event for our heroine, from a common daughter of a laundry owner to the lawfully wedded wife of Korea's Prince of Business Empire. There will be series of Flashbacks, their lives before their wedding and their typical married life, as Jan Di narrates it in her diary, let us all take peek into her daily endeavours as Mrs./Dr. Gu Jan Di.

**Chapter 1: First TV Appearance**

July 21, 2013

Dear Diary,

I know I am already a married woman, but it won't stop me from keeping a diary. Today was my first television appearance as the wife of Gu Jun Pyo. I am labelled as the luckiest woman on earth. A week after our wedding, we had a photoshoot for a magazine, that's the only magazine Jun Pyo had allowed, it's TODAY, the most popular magazine in Korea, it's a mixture of Politics, Showbiz, Lifestyle and Culture, basically an anything under the sun magazine. The whole magazine featured us. It earned a lot of recognition, it sold millions nationwide and worldwide, and that is the reason for this TV interview. A month after our very private wedding, a very intimate and solemn wedding, not to mention not too extravagant for a SHINHWA Heir.

* * *

It was my first time to be on a set of a TV show. I was already seated in a white couch, and Jun Pyo is beside me holding my hands. We are waiting for the show to start, and the host gave us a bow, and of course both of us returned the gesture. The set has very home-y feeling. We have a wide-screen background, a white leathered two-seater couch for the guest and a one seater of the same design for the host, Obviously.

**"Are you okay?**" Jun Pyo asked me. But before I was able to answer. The director interrupted us with a **"3-2-1"** and with that we're live. On cue...

**"Good Morning to all the viewers, it's a very special episode today!"** The very jolly host, Park Jee Min greeted with a very wide smile. She's a goddess. Her hair in a messy bun, matches her dress. She has a very piercing cat eyes,. She's a beauty, that's all I can say. My heart is jumping and I can feel my pulse on my throat. I am very nervous, and my husband has been looking at me from time to time, squeezing my hands. Jun Pyo is a very prominent man, he's already used to the public's eyes, he knows how to sit with elegance, and he can keep his poker face without appearing very scary. I am very lucky to have this gorgeous man.

"**We have here today, Korea's Royal Couple of the Business Empire!" **Suddenly the cameras are focused on us, I just bowed and showed my awkward smile.

The host enumerated some of the basic facts about us, our backgrounds.** "Everyone is very curious about your secret wedding. You guys took us by surprise when someone posted some of your wedding pictures, and we heard that both of you wanted to keep it from the public,"** said Park Jee Min. It was not a question but her pause only meant that we have to elaborate more about it.

**"We never really keep it as a secret, we just want to have an intimate celebration. It is not actually a secret wedding it's more of a private wedding."** Jun Pyo explained and the host just nodded in agreement. Then I saw her look at me as if asking me to add so.

**"We really planned it to be simple and solemn, and like he said, we want it to be intimate. And as you can see, I am still not used to having this kind of attention." **I managed to end it with a smile. **"Oh I see. Everyone's really crazy about you guys, ever since, there are always photos of you in the net wherever you go, and whatever you do." **I can't disagree, the attention is overwhelming but I don't really put it in my head. **"So how's the marriage life so far?"** I heard Jun Pyo chuckled and I turned to look at him. He's smiled and snickered, and he's blushing on national tv. We unconsciously looked at each other we just laughed.

**"I don't really know how to describe it but, so far we're still in the adjustment period. But it was really great. She's the first and the last person I see everyday, it's just really magical." **I heard an "aww'" from the host. I could not help but smile. Jun Pyo has changed he just knows to answer these kinds of question. he just knows how to make me smile in his most wicked ways.

So you see the interview went great. We had laughs and I survived my first tv guesting, this may be the last. But of course having Jun Pyo as your husband, this will never end. After the interview he and I went out for lunch. He cancelled all his meetings for this day. After the lunch, we strolled in a park. It was a very nice day. Walking hand in hand, talking about the random things. We stopped in a swing, we sat their. Observing every single things nature has to offer while we're on a swing.

**"Yah. Geum Jandi, do you know why swings are very significant?**" Asked Jun Pyo while he turned to look at me, and of course he has a very wide smile.

**"Of course, we had our first kiss in a swing."** I said as I looked at him. He reached for my nose to pinch it and then we both smiled. **"It was followed by lots and lots of kisses." **I heard him say. **" I am just glad I can kiss you any time now.** " he added. As if on cue he stood up and offered me his hand to help me stand up. Face to face, he managed to kiss me followed by a hug.** "It's been a month, but I still have a wedding and honeymoon hangover.**" Hearing him say that I punched him lightly and the guy just laughed at me. Mocking me for being still uncomfortable.

**"Yaaah!C'mon, let's go home now." **I walked first, and to be honest, I still cannot believe I am actually heading home, in our home. The Hangover of the newly weds.

* * *

**RXR. **

**BLISSFULBLOSSOM**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Saturday

July 28th 2013,

Dear Diary,

It's a beautiful Saturday! You know it's going to be a great day when you roll over the bed and as you open your eyes you only see the person you love looking at you, or actually staring at you. Jun Pyo is not really a morning person; it is just surprising that he woke up before me. A bit surprised but it's a Saturday, I gave him a smile before closing my eyes, without any intention of waking up sooner. I can still feel that he's still staring and I can hear him snicker.

"**Yah. What are you trying to do?"** I told him, still sounding sleepy. I felt his finger tracing my nose. **"Sleepy Dr. Gu Jan Di. I love you." **I heard him say it in a sing-song kind of tone, like he really wanted to annoy me. Scrunching my face before opening my eyes while stretching my arms, then all of sudden, I felt his lips on mine and he wrapped his arms around me. While caging me on the bed, **"Jun Pyo, you're really cheesy today. Tell me what you did this time, huh?!"**

"**Shh. I just want to cuddle. Let's get more sleep." **Unconsciously smiling, I relaxed in his arms, my head on his chest, he too relaxed, and before turning back to sleep, I felt him kissing my head. With that I was able to sleep soundly until 10:00 am.

You see, before settling down with my punk. We had lots of agreement, first on the list is, we will be getting our own house. He needs to get out of their mansion, and it's too extravagant and the size is not recommendable for a family. A year after his proposal I became a doctor, I told him I want to be a part of the wedding expenses and I want us to save for this house. After 4 years we managed to buy our own house, but I let his mother to get us the furnitures and an interior designer, she said it will be her wedding gift. I let it slip, because I myself don't have any time to design and besides I am not that good in designing. Jun Pyo was very proud of himself, he told me that it was really his first ever purchase using his money from hard work as ShinHwa Groups' President. We were able to get a two storey house in the heart of Seoul district. The exterior screams "Contemporary" it's like a big box with two levels, it's the simplest house for Jun Pyo's liking. However the interior is more of like a ski resort cottage, it has a fireplace, it has its classic and modern mixture of design. The house has 3 bedrooms the Masters bedroom, and 2 quarters for our kids of course, in the future. I am not really good with describing every details of our house, so apologies.

The second on our list is, not having any kind of servant, no maids, no drivers, no chefs, no one but us. We had a big discussion about it but I got him at **"Won't you love it when your wife, prepares everything for you and only you?"** He was taken aback by that, he smiled like an idiot and agreed to this kind of set up. I know he is very rich, and I know the fact that deep down inside he wants to have a very simple family, like mine. That is my goal, to give him the family that he never got. If we were to have kids I want them to be close to us, I want to build a home with him, a very loving home. Probably the third on the list is eating dinner together and no work during the weekends. We are busy individuals during the weekdays, and too much work can kill the marriage. We've been through so much so I won't let it happen, I want this marriage to be my only marriage.

I got up at 10 am, my husband is still sleeping soundly while hugging a pillow. I grabbed my robe, tied my hair in a nice bun and went down stairs. I opened the sliding door in the living room, to feel the nice air. I immediately went to the kitchen, checked the fridge, I am making a nice breakfast today, his favorite egg rolls and bacon. I also brewed his coffee, 2 teaspoon of sugar, and cream, that's how he likes it. While frying the bacon, I felt arms hugging my waist. Smiled because I already know the culprit. Still hugging me, while he buries his face on my neck giving me feathery kisses. **"Why didn't you wake me up?", **he whispered.

" **I don't want to interrupt your first complete sleep this week. That's why.**"I turned off the stove before facing him, I hugged him back. Tiptoe-ing to reach his lips. **"Good Morning." **I was about to let go to prepare the table, but he tightened his hug and again captured my lips. It was a good morning kiss indeed, we just stopped for air.

**" I am good."** He said, with his idiotic smile. **"Aish. You're evil. C'mon, I cooked good food today."**

**"You always cook good food, JanDi-ah."**

We ate breakfast and we talked about many things. He asked me if I want to go somewhere. **"Are you asking me on a date? Of course we will go out today, we're running out of house goods. And don't you dare ask Manager Jung to close the Supermarket. "**

**"It's more convenient and besides after that Tv appearance and the magazine, don't expect to live normally again." **He argued. It's true even my patients recognize me as the wife of the most successful man in Asia.

**"Yoebo."** I called him, and he choked on his coffee. He was pestering me before to call him oppa, and on our honeymoon he wants me to call him Yoebo. But of course I resisted. But after a month of being married, he deserves to be called "Yoebo".

**"Yaah!Say it with more affection! You pronounced it like it was from your nose. " **The nerve of this guy.

**"Aisssh. You are so bossy. Can you leave that attitude of yours at work?! You should call me like that too or else..."**

**"Or else what?!**

**"Or else you're not gonna get it." **I saw his eyes get bigger in horror. You actually get it right? Like any other married couples our intimacy is very much, active if that's the proper word. I stood up and grabbed all the plates to wash it.I left my husband zoned out.

**"Okay! Yoebo, it is.I am gonna take a shower first"** He mouthed as he stood up and went upstairs.

**"Yoebo!It's your turn to wash the dishes later!**" I screamed, and I know he heard me.

We arrived at the Supermarket at around 1 pm. The husband finished a game in his xbox before leaving. I took the liberty to clean things, and get myself ready. When we arrived we suddenly become the center of attraction and seeing the smug look of my husband, it was his "I-TOLD-YOU-SO" face. There are some families who took a picture with us. It was stopped when Jun Pyo's body guards arrived. It was really awkward to have them while doing the grocery. As usual my husband is still the impulsive buyer, he just gets whatever he sees, and as his wife I have to put it back on the shelf.

**"Jandi!" **Wait a second, I know this voice. When I turned around it was my bestfriend Chu Ga Eul, with a cart of goodies. Of course she jumped on me, hugging me tight. Squeezing me tight.

**"How are you!? Where's Yi Jeong Sunbae?!" **I asked her. We are adults now we don't have that much time to catch up. Ga Eul is also busy with wedding planning and she's now a professor at ShinHwa U.

**"He's not here with me, but I was about to meet him in a restaurant we'll be having a late lunch there. Are you guys done? We can all get some lunch and catch up. We don't see much these days." **She said.

**" Sure! Jandi and I don't have any plans this afternoon." **My husband managed to say, while ordering the guards to pay for our groceries.

We went to a nearby Italian Restaurant. Yi Jeong sunbae is already waiting for us. The usual greetings and we settled in our seats. If only I knew we were going in a fancy restaurant I could have dressed nicely. I am just wearing a long sleeve and cardigan on top, tights and simple doll shoes. Jun Pyo is just in his casual V-Neck also with cardigan, black jeans and sneakers. But who cares though.

**"How are you guys, the last time we hung out in the lounge was a week after your steamy honeymoon." **I blushed in Yi Jeong sunbae's remark, how can he say that while enjoying our pasta.

**"Oppa! How can you be so inappropriate?!"** Ga Eul said while he just chuckled. Jun Pyo was able to throw him some of the garlic bread crumb and I don't know where he got it.

**"We're doing fine sunbae, this baby here is just demanding sometimes. He's still in adjusting." **Ignoring his steamy remark I managed to answer him. **"How about the wedding planning guys? What's the plan and when exactly?" **I added.

**" I did not know this can be stressful, there are so many themes that I really wanted. "** I heard Ga Eul say. **" Sorry Ga Eul, but I promise if I can have free time this month, I'll help you out. **I told her. I have weekend free time but I dedicate it for our family. My family and Jun Pyo's side. I don't want to lose the touch.

**"Yoebo, can you pass the Parmesan."** the beloved husband just called me that, I am so proud because it sounded natural. I heard Yi Jeong sunbae chuckled and I saw Ga Eul smiled** " Aww Jun Pyo Sunbae! Jandi ah that is so sweet!"**

We played catch up, with all the teasing from the men. We arrived home at exactly 7. We went to some mall, strolled in a park. When we arrived, we just had a quick dinner, and arranged all the groceries then I took a very quick shower.

* * *

My husband is now sleeping like a baby. While I am updating this diary. It was a great Saturday indeed.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Forgive me for some typographical and grammatical errors. I would love to read some suggestions for this fic to be better. :*

_RXR_

_BlissfullBlossom_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His first out of the country

July 31st, 2013

Dear Diary,

The house is really quiet. I feel so alone without Gu Jun Pyo to annoy me. I just got home from work and this morning he flew to Russia, to attend a business summit. He'll be there for three days. He promised to call me when he gets there. He left at 11 am this morning. It will take him 8 hours and 44 minutes to travel from Seoul to Moscow, still no call from him. Aishh. Gu Jun Pyo, where the hell are you?! This is his first out of the country, after our wedding. If only I can just come with him, but I also have commitments in the hospital that I work. I am a doctor, I specialize in Pediatric Neuropsychology., don't ask me how I made it. I graduated in ShinHwa University and then I passed the Medical Licensing Exam. Jun Pyo even rented a hotel room for months for me to study there, he bought me lots of food and everything that I needed. Everyone supported me while I was reviewing, no stress, even my family did not see me for months. When I got the results, and I passed it was a big celebration.

*Phone Rings*

Screen Flashed: Yeobo 3

I got so excited. I cannot hide my excitement, **"Yeobo!"**

"**Hi! Looks like someone missed me!" **He teased. **"Yah! This is the first, Jun Pyo!"**

"**I know, I know, I know. I missed you too. So much. You're alone there right?! Just call your mom or Kang San to accompany you. Aish. Why didn't I think about that?!" **He said without pausing. I smiled on how he gets so paranoid.

"**Relax. I can manage and besides it's just 72 hours. Clingy Yeobo." **But in my mind 72 hours is way too long. **"Where exactly are you? Oh! I put your pink curly cat pillow on your black luggage, okay?"**

"**I know. I am actually hugging it right now. They are still fixing the wifi here in my room."** That made me smile, imagine Shinhwa President hugging a pink pillow. It has become a habit for me to fix his luggage even before we're married, and he always want me to pack that pillow as my substitute. I happened to get a glimpse on the clock; it's already 9:30 pm here in Korea. **"What time is it there?"** I asked.

"**4:30 pm. I am already sleepy. Have you eaten your dinner?"**

"**Yes! I grabbed some food while on the way. I got take out because I don't have someone to cook for."**

"**Yeah. I know, I missed you too. You should have come with me." **I yawned. It was a long day and the exhaustion doubled up because my mind knows that I have no one to cuddle with. I also heard him yawned. Jet lagged, for sure.

"**Tired already?"** I asked. He sighed**. "I can't wait to come home. I will never be used to going out of the country, leaving you there."** I heard him say. I manage to lie down on the bed, with my body turned on his side. I stifled a laugh.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Nothing. I just feel like we're teens again. Remember? Always after a long day, you will call me and the next day you're mad because I slept on you."**

"**Back when we're still not married."** We both laughed. **"Yeobo, get some sleep, as much as I wanted to just talk to you, there will be a dinner for all the participants."**

"**Okay. Update me, or call me, whenever you get the chance okay?!**

"**Arraseo! Good night, Yeobo. I love you."**

"**I love you too. Take care! Call me soon. Bye."**

"**Bye! You hang up." **I hung up. I was slowly drifting to my sleep then I heard a beep. It was a text from him.

"_**Don't move an inch and wait for me. I love you." **_I chuckled, ever since that incident where I have to go after him in Macau, whenever he goes out of the country, he texts me that. I find it silly but it's sweet. Before I close my eyes, I kissed my wallpaper. Of course it's my husband.

* * *

It was really short and very random. Thank you for all the reviews.

RXR

**BLISSFULBLOSSOM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He's back**

August 5th

Dear Diary,

I've deserted you for quite awhile because I stayed at my parents' house. The husband just got home last night; he got extended because he has to visit their office there in Russia. You see, even his mother wants me to get involved with the business I just can't get my heart on it. I love my profession and Gu Jun Pyo is doing a great job he's keeping Shinhwa on top, he makes me proud always.

Anyway, when he told me that he'll not be home on time, he asked me to have someone to accompany me. I missed my mom's food, so I just paid them a visit. My parents are still the same jolly people and Kang San is in high school at Shinhwa. We already bought the house that we were renting before. My parents just renovated it, and I paid for the half of it, and they took care of the rest. After my engagement to Jun Pyo in 2009, his mom offered my parents a position in their company while taking a course at Shinhwa U. Both of them worked hard, that's why they earned a degree in Business Administration and both of them were promoted so they have their own source of income. Even though Jun Pyo keeps on insisting that they don't have to work because they have him as their son-in-law, my parents wanted to work hard for it.

"**I did not accept your proposal to get out of poverty." **We always have this sort of argument before. I know he wants us to have a comfortable life but my family is not used to achieving something without working hard for it.

Last night, the husband arrived at exactly 10:30 pm. We had dinner at my parents' home. He brought my family some goodies from Russia; we had a very nice dinner, I am still not as good as my mom when it comes to cooking. Jun Pyo loves my mom's kimchi and Jap Chae. All of us still have work, and it's really late and he needs some sleep. Good thing there will always be someone who would drive for us, in times like this. Jun Pyo fell asleep on my shoulder, and when we arrived at our house, I had a difficulty to wake him up. I touched his face, "Yeobo, we're home. Yah!" I was already shaking him off my shoulders. After a few poking he opened his eyes. I could only see his red tired eyes. Ever since he took over the company, he's been so focused and he tends to over work himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry, your shoulders are really comfortable." He said before going out the car. I ordered the driver to get his baggage inside the house.

"**Do you want to take a shower first? I'll prepare you a nice relaxing hot bath"** I offered when we're already inside the house. He just flopped down the sofa.

"**Thanks, but I just want to sleep."** He declined. I saw him massaging his temples. Being the doctor in this marriage, I immediately get my medicine kit for some aspirin and a glass of water, before returning to the living room.

"**Here. You overworked again." **I said as I give him the meds and water. He smiled and took it. I sat down on the chair across him. He tapped the space beside him, somehow telling me to sit beside him, so I did. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body; I rested my head on his shoulder. I can feel his eyes looking down on me.

"**I missed you Jandi!"** he said while squeezing my shoulders. **"How was everything there?" **I asked. **"It was all fine; it's just very exhausting, travelling from one place to another, meeting some investors, closing some pending deals. Imagine that." **He said. **"You, not being there, added in my misery."**

"**You're doing great, yeobo! That exhaustion keeps Shinhwa going." **I told him. I stood up and offered my hand. **"Let's get some sleep."**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, I missed his tight hugs. I am just glad that he came back safe, although really tired. My cuddle buddy is back! We ended the night with a kiss. Just what he always does when we're about to sleep, he wrapped his arms around me, tight. It feels good to be in his arms, and I really had a deep good slumber.

* * *

RXR

_BLISSFULLBLOSSOM_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bliss. Happiness. Finally!

Aug 9th

Dear Diary,

Again, I haven't been able to update you about my life, but one thing is for sure, I AM THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE. As I am writing this I cannot wipe off this stupid smile on my face. These past few days, I have been sick. Two days after Jun Pyo came back from his business trip, the morning of August 7, I threw up. I am a doctor so I know, I might be pregnant and I know the fact that I missed my period. But there are other things that can be the cause of throwing up; it's a doctor instinct to think of other medical explanation. It can be a cause of indigestion or missing a period for a couple of days can be just a hormonal imbalance. I should also consider some other signs of pregnancy that I have to experience. What I am trying to say is, it's too early to assume.

That same morning, my husband woke up early. Maybe because I sound like a drunken man.

"**Jandi-ah, are you okay?!"** I heard him say, as he rubs my back. I stood up and turned to face him. **"Yes, maybe it's just exhaustion; I might have to skip work today." **

" **Are you sure it's not something fatal?"**

I managed to burst out laughing. **"I am a doctor and you're a overreacting!" **To be honest I was not really feeling well. That's why, I went back to bed. I just remembered I have patients scheduled today, so I stood up, only to be blocked by the husband.

"**Where are you going?!"** he asked. **"Oh, I remembered I have scheduled patients today, I cannot skip work." **I was about to leave but he suddenly pulled me, with so much strength, making me sit on the bed.

"**Yah! What the hell are you doing!?"** I said, with a relatively high voice. I can see his eyes looking down at me, I know he's annoyed. He's not looking at me, I knew I hit a nerve.

"**Geum Jandi, you're not going anywhere, because you're gonna rest."**

"**And since when did I have to follow your orders huh!? Remember, I am not your subordinate, for God's sake I am your..." **I have not yet finished what I have to say because I have to run into the bathroom to throw up again.

"**And you're telling me you'll be working huh.? Yeobo, can you please listen. You may be a doctor but you also need one," **he said. With that, he grabbed me and assisted me to bed, as I stumble along the way. Still half dizzy, he tucked me in like a child. **"Gu Jun Pyo, you're going to be late. You should take a shower now." **

"**How can I leave you here, alone?! I am my own boss." **He lied down beside me, he's checking my temperature. **"How are you feeling? You're not sick, at least not feverish." **

"**I told you, I am fine."**

"**Yeah, right. You threw up twice, you look pale, and I think you haven't had your period yet, considering what.."** Before he could finish what he's saying, I managed to throw a pillow at him. I can feel my face heat up, and I could see him smiling. I sat up and checked my pulse.

"**Let's check, I have a couple of pregnancy test in the medicine cabinet." **I went to the bathroom, to try the pregnancy test. I locked the door, to torture him. It worked. He's banging the bathroom door.

"**YAAAH! Open this! I want to see!Yaahhh!"** My husband and his inner child, shaking my head, but I can feel that he's excited.

"**Wait! I need to pee to know!"** I shouted at him.

"**What do you have to keep, for all we know, I am the reason for that pregnancy test! And besides, I've seen you"**

"**One more word, I am gonna kick your ass once I get out of here. Can't you wait?"**

"**Geum Jan Di!" **I heard the sign of defeat but I can see his shadows pacing.

Back to the pregnancy test, I peed on the cup provided. You can pee on it directly but it's messy. There's a dropper too. I know this kind of things so I am pretty much acquainted to these kinds of stuff. Once again, the husband banged the door.

"**Yah!"**

"**Aish! For the last time, wait for me!"**

A few drops of my urine on the PT itself and I just need to wait for 3 minutes. While waiting for the results, I went out of the bathroom, only to be welcomed by the very impatient Gu Jun Pyo.

"**Come here, sit beside me. Let's wait for three minutes."** The husband sat beside me he put his arms around my shoulders, as we stared into the PT.

I was distracted because his phone rang.

"**I have to take this."** He stood up. **"Yes. Just kindly, reschedule the meetings for today, something came up**. " I heard him say to whoever is on the phone.

When I looked back to the PT again, two red lines mean positive. I was lost because of happiness I did not notice Jun Pyo sitting beside me again, also looking at the PT. I am pregnant! Before he could ask anything, I literally jumped on him, squeezing him tight.

"**I am pregnant!"** I screamed still hugging him. It took him seconds to process everything.

"**Oh my god. You're pregnant! I am gonna be a father soon!"** Both of us are just very very happy, that he hugged me and kissed me multiple times.

"**YES! I will be a father soon!" **He actually screamed and he jumped like a child. I could only feel happiness seeing him so excited.

After that he called everyone, he wants to throw a party. But of course I opposed. He took a day off and after we had lunch we went to the hospital where I was working to get a check-up. The OB-GYN of the hospital is my dongsaeng, she's Choi Eun Byul. She hugged me before doing the tests.

"**Unni! I am so happy for you! You're 3 weeks pregnant!"** she said. "Just take a rest and eat healthy foods, unni, and visit me regularly!" Jun Pyo could only squeeze my hand while hearing the good news.

When we got out of the room, Jun Pyo's mother welcomed me with a hug.

"**Eomeoni."** I said.

"**Congratulations Jandi-ah. Your Abeoji and I are so happy. I just can't wait to hug you."** She's squeezing me, I just hugged her back.

"**Eomma. You might squeeze my baby."** Jun Pyo said, and we could only laugh. We had lunch in of course a very fancy restaurant. Eomeoni is really happy, she volunteered to babysit my baby, she wants to make it up to Jun Pyo and she still can't forgive herself in trying to break us. We became very close and we were able to establish a very good mother-daughter relationship in the past years.

My phone has been very noisy, from all the congratulations from F4 sunbaes, my parents, friends, colleagues, and even the media. That's what being married to a ShinHwa heir is all about. I am just too happy to mind that.

* * *

Just tonight, while we are in our pajamas, Jun Pyo saw me checking my tummy in the full body length mirror. He wrapped his arms on my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder. He looked at me in the mirror.

"**You don't know how happy I am right now."** He said.

" **Are you excited?"**

"**What kind of question is that?! Of course I am!"**

"**What are you gonna do if she's a girl?"**

"**Hmm. She's gonna be beautiful so I have to double up her body guards. She'll be popular, like me but no arranged marriage. No children of mine will be arranged to someone not their own choice."** He said. I just can't imagine what he can do to my daughter's suitors.

"**But I am pretty sure, if it's a girl she'll be a gangster like her mom." **I chuckled on what he said.

"**I don't know if it's a compliment or what!?" **

"**Anyway, doctor, you're on maternal leave right now." **He said, but it's too early.

"**Yeobo, it's still early, I am just pregnant I am not paralized." **I said while already facing him. **"Well, doctor, you're working in a hospital and you know that pregnant women are easy targets for viruses."** Fair point.

He, then pulled me to the bed, he wants me to sleep at 7:30 pm. He went downstairs to work, again a little bit annoyed by that fact; I just took this as a chance to write my happiness.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows and for keeping up with Marriage Diaries.

RXR

_BLISSFULBLOSSOM_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fate

August 21st

Dear Diary,

In the first trimester of pregnancy, there are a lot of physical and emotional changes that a woman can experience. According to my OB-GYN, I am a month pregnant already, I visited her yesterday. Usually, you cannot detect pregnancy at this point but she told me that, women have different kinds of pregnancy. I am still getting morning sickness, or it's actually an all-day sickness, if you'll ask me. After we found out that I am pregnant, Jun Pyo asked the retired Halmoni to accompany me while I am still pregnant.

"**Jun Pyo, how can you ask her to fly back here just to care of me!?"**

"**Yah! Halmoni is still strong you know, and besides, I cannot just leave you alone here!"** he said.

Jun Pyo knows me; I don't really like being taken care of. I am very independent. When Halmoni arrived, I hugged her and offered her some tea. I saw her observing our house.

"**Jandi-agassi, you have here a very nice place. It's really clean and cozy."** She said, while I pour her some tea before settling down on the couch in front of her.

"**Of course halmoni, you were my sunbae!"** she just laughed and looked at me. **"You are getting more and more beautiful, Jandi-agassi.**

"**Halmo, let's drop the formalities! Just a plain Jandi will do, treat this house as your own home not a workplace. I don't know why Gu Jun Pyo has to bother you. I am sorry."** I told her followed by a bow. She just nodded and smile. **"Don't mention it, Jandi, I don't have a family of my own anyway. Master Jun Pyo and his family, has been my family for many years." **Hearing halmoni say that, I felt so sad, that she was not able to build her own family, she did not get the chance to have children.

"**Why didn't you marry?"** Realizing that my question is very inappropriate I immediately took it back. "**Sorry, halmoni. That is just inappropriate; you don't have to answer it." **To avoid awkwardness I just took a sip from my tea. It took seconds before she broke the silence.

"**I only had one man in my life, but somehow fate is not on our side." **I looked at her and I saw her not looking in my direction, she was staring into a blank space.** "We were just like you and Master Jun Pyo. He's an heir, and I was just the daughter of their maid." **I kept quiet, and she got the message that I want her to continue. ** "He was arranged to someone of his own status, I just endured the constant pain of seeing him with her. Since then, I have repeatedly asked myself, if our love was not really enough or both of us just did not have the guts to fight for it?"** I know where she's coming from. I just felt a tear rolled down on my face. I suddenly stood up and to embrace her. She hugged me back, and tapped my back. "**Somehow, you being married to Master Jun Pyo, made me realized that, love is really enough, and we just did not have the courage to resist our own fate." **She wiped my tears, I just can't control it. Our little drama was interrupted by my husband.

"**Hey. What's going on?!"** Before facing him I just wiped my face.

"**Nothing, yeobo."** I said, as I welcomed him with a tight hug, and a kiss. He again flopped down on the couch, he was really tired. **"Halmoni, glad you're still alive." **That remark from him earned him a light punch on the arm.

"**What can I do, young master; heaven does not need me yet. If you'll excuse me, I will just prepare the dinner." **She got up, and tried carrying her baggage which I stopped. **"Halmoni, let Jun Pyo put that in your room." **And again she bowed before going into the kitchen.

Jun Pyo was lying down in our couch, while I sit. His arms, always, were wrapped around my waist, he was caressing my belly. Looking down at him, his eyes were closed; he is very tired from work. It was my turn to caress his face, observing his features. He is very handsome, can I just say that, if his genes are to dominate mine, our baby will be the most gorgeous human ever.

"Love what you see?" he said, I brushed off the fact that he sounds very cocky.

"Always have. Always will." My words made him smile, actually I made him blush. He chuckled.

I lied down on top of him, I can hear his heartbeat. Our position sure looks uncomfortable but I love every bits of it.

"**So tell me, why were you crying?"** he asked.

"_**Halmoni, told me about her love life."**_

"**Oh. About my grandfather?!"**

"_**What?!" **_

"**Halmoni and my grandfather, Appah's dad, were each other's first love. My real grandmother and he were just arranged. Halmoni loves him so much, that she stayed with our family, and she took care of my dad ever since. I did not meet my real grandmother, because she died of cancer before I was born and my grandfather also died when I was young. He was just alive when Halmoni tell me stories about him."**

"_**How'd you know it was your grandfather?"**_

"**I just know."**

I lifted my head to face him; I smiled at him while tracing his features with my finger.

"**What?!" **He can sense that I am thinking something.

"_**Nothing. I am just glad that you fought for me, for us."**_

"**Thank you for not giving up."**

He drew closer to me, I closed my eyes, and without a second I felt his lips on mine. It did not take long, but I nuzzled into his neck after that, while he continues to hug me. After a couple of seconds, he snored. I just can't help but giggle and continue to relax in his arms.

* * *

Thank You again for the reviews. Hope you guys will like this chapter.

RXR

_**BLISSFULBLOSSOM**_


End file.
